hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanager/Musaki
Iowa-class/Ru-class Tanager and Ru-class/Musaki-class Musaki Tanager was originally part of the "Invincible" Aegir fleet, but sank from flooding a few miles out from Comberth Harbor after it was attacked by Mobius One. Originally believing the Abyssal Battlecruiser, Ta-class to have killed her eldest sister and nameship of their class, Iowa, she later came to her senses and realized that the fate of Iowa was entirely unknown to her. Some time later, she learned that despite the efforts put into raising her and restoring her after she initially sank, she was on the chopping block along with all the other battleships due to strained resources. As a result, she sought to preserve her life for a while longer, and ended up accepting Ta's offer to make her an Abyssal. Some time later, she made an agreement with a mercenary group on behalf of the Abyssals for food and befriended their representative, Emi Ibarazaki. Some time after this, she gave tissue samples to Melia Mann, the head physician on Emi's ship. From these samples, a clone was made of her that was intended to be used by the mercenaries, but was given to the Abyssals for compensation in light of Tanager's death. However, the clone, whom had named herself Musaki when Melia offered her the chance to name herself, was rejected for being mentally a child despite being a physical adult. Thus, Musaki stayed in the care of the mercenaries and has since gained the mental maturity to serve in their forces, which she is intended to do after her refitting into a heavy cruiser of her own class. Tanager was married to Geofon for an unknown amount of time, but her death and their resulting separation may have played a part in Tanager's significant loss in capability in combat. Tanager was also noted to be greatly annoyed by lewd activity performed in the open, but was more greatly disturbed by Ta's seeming penchant for torturing ship girls. Despite this, she still held Ta up as an ultimately good person. Tanager was also fairly fond of Re-class, another Abyssal whom she came to think of both as a little sister, and later a grandmother figure after learning of her history in having created Ta-class. Tanager is believed to be at peace in her death as it would allow her to be with Geofon. Musaki despite her childish antics in the past, has never meant anyone serious harm and hope to get along with most people even now that she is mentally an adult. She gained a strong dislike for liars from her contact with Rei Jaegar, a Martian mercenary, as Martians generally find lying to be stupid and a pointless waste of people's time since they believe the truth will always be revealed eventually. She has also gained a knowledge of pop culture from watching films and reading comics with Reis. Since her mental maturity, she has gained a fondness for alcohol. Both Tanager and Musaki are friends of Emi and many of the mercenaries she works with. Tanager was also friends with Ta-class and Re-class, and thought of Ultron as a friend. Musaki has made friends with Kyouma and Kaiji, the latter she has decided to live with, as he is poor to her knowledge and she would enjoy the company. Category:Avatars